Children
by Swani
Summary: Senna has been hinting that Korra and Asami should have children. What will they decide? Rated M for sexual activity


Well, I'd like to take another whack at this. After the finale I have so much hope for the Korra x Asami connection. I'm not going to say much more due to the spoiler factor.

This is set with an older Korra and Asami, just to set the mood.

Obviously, I have nothing to do with the show. So, enjoy.

1

"Korra, I'm not even really sure how we would pull this off."

Korra threw her hands up.

"It was just a suggestion. We've been married long enough, and my mother is dropping hints the size of Naga."

Asami leaned back in her chair. She looked up at Korra, who looked a little frustrated. Asami sighed and crossed her arms. She eyed the stack of paper work on her desk; she really didn't have time for this conversation.

"Look, I'm not entirely opposed to the idea. I mean, I'd love to start a family with you. However, can we talk about this a little later? I have a lot to do right now."

Korra drew her eyebrows together. She hated it when Asami brushed her off like this. She was just passing along the idea. Senna's hints about them having children had become almost unbearable for Korra.

"I'm leaving for the Southern Tribe in 4 hours. I was hoping we could talk about this before hand."

"I know, sweetheart. I'm just busy."

Korra nodded. She understood Asami was busy, but that didn't make her any less annoyed at being brushed off.

"If you don't want to, I understand."

Asami rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I didn't say that. I want a family with you."

Korra narrowed her eyes.

"Then why don't you want to have this conversation? I know you're busy, but you never want to talk about it."

Asami bit her bottom lip, meeting Korra's eyes.

"Because I'm afraid. I'm afraid I won't be any good. I mean, my parental life wasn't really the best. My mother died when I was young and my father got thrown in prison."

Korra's expression softened.

"Asami, sweetheart, you would be a great mother. You have so much love to give. You're amazing."

Asami looked down.

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"You take as much time as you need. I'll see you when I get back." She walked around the desk and gently pressed her lips to Asami's.

"I love you, you know."

Asami sighed. She stood and wrapped her arms around Korra's shoulders.

"I love you too. Look, I'm sorry. How long will you be gone?"

"About 2 weeks. They need me for an official meeting between the North and South. It'll be nice, I've missed the snow."

Asami smiled gently and pulled Korra closer. She leaned down and kissed Korra's forehead. She pulled away and looked at her desk again. Again eyeing the stack of paper work.

_Screw it._

"Why don't I go with you?" She said as she turned back to face Korra.

Korra's eyebrows shot up. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Come with me? I mean I'd love it, but you realize it's going to be me sitting around grinning like an idiot while my dad exchanges pleasantries with officials from the North."

Asami laughed.

"I spent most of my childhood at functions like this. Now, people just suck up to me. Besides, you'll have someone to talk to and it'll look good for your dad. Think about it: The Avatar, the woman who saved the world from darkness, and the CEO of Future Industries, the woman who helped rebuild a partly destroyed Republic City coastline and a war torn Southern Water Tribe. Besides, we can continue this conversation and it'll give you a buffer against Senna."

Korra smiled and slipped her arms around Asami's waist. She was relieved that Asami would come with her. She hadn't really wanted to face this event alone.

"That sounds good. Come on, if you're coming with me, we should head home so you can pack."

Asami leaned down and pecked Korra on the check.

"Let's go."

"What about that giant stack of paperwork you've been eyeing the entire time I've been here."

"Screw it. It'll be here when we get back. I'll have my assistant take care of the imperative stuff while we're gone."

1

Korra stepped off the ship and stretched. She breathed deeply. She had missed the artic air of the South. It just felt cleaner than that in Republic City. Sure, she didn't mind Republic City, but this was home.

Asami stepped next to her and wrapped her arm around Korra's shoulders.

"Good to be home?"

Korra looked up at her and nodded. Asami knew that Korra was often homesick. She felt a little guilty that they stayed in Republic City most of the year, but Korra knew Asami's work required.

She slipped her arm in Korra's as they walked down the plank. They both smiled when they saw Tonraq and Senna waiting for them. Tonraq smiled and threw his arms around the two women.

Asami smiled and laid her head on Tonraq's shoulder. Tonraq and Senna had become like her parents. She understood she had been accepted into the family long before, but when she and Korra approached them about their engagement she became their second daughter. It made her miss her family from time to time, but she knew she was never without a family's love.

"Oh, I've missed you girls. You've been away for too long."

"We've missed you too, Dad."

Tonraq released them and Senna stepped in. She kissed both of them on the cheek.

"Asami, I'm so glad you came too."

Asami smiled at them.

"I've missed you both so much. Plus, the Southern Tribe has become my home too."

She saw Korra straighten up out of the corner of her eye. She smiled internally.

Senna and Tonraq smiled.

"Come on, girls. We have dinner all prepared."

1

Asami laid her head on Korra's shoulder.

"Uh, I think I ate too much."

"I'm in the same boat. It's my mom's fault really. The food is so good you don't want to stop eating. She's always afraid we'll starve or something."

Korra settled into her pillow and pulled the covers up around them. She kissed Asami's forehead and sighed contently. Asami leaned up on one arm and pressed her lips softly on Korra's.

"Mmmm, want to work off some of this food?"

"Asami Sato, you know exactly what I'm thinking."

Korra smiled as she pulled her head down and brought into a heated kiss. The kiss grew hungry and clothes were quickly removed.

Asami pressed her lips to Korra's neck. Planting a trail of kisses from her neck downward.

"Oh, _Spirits,_" Korra whispered as her hands slid up Asami's arms.

Korra arched her back offering herself to Asami. Asami slid her hands up Korra's sides before cupping her full breasts, leaning up to kiss Korra one more.

Asami moved back to look down at Korra.

"Just beautiful."

She moved her head to Korra's breast taking a nipple into her mouth. Her tongue gently circled around it. Korra's hands settled on Asami's shoulder. A moan escaped when Asami moved to the other breast. Her palm settled on the abandoned breast, rubbing her thumb over the hardened nipple.

Asami lifted her head and her lips met Korra's. She felt Korra seize under her as she slid her hand lower. Korra pulled back and moaned again when Asami stroked teasingly.

"Ah-Asami, please, I'm dying."

Asami flicked her tongue across Korra's lips.

"Well, we can't have that can we."

Korra's breath hitched when Asami pushed through her folds. Asami groaned into Korra's neck when she felt the wetness, Korra's hand threaded into Asami's hair when she slid a finger into her.

Asami slowly moved her finger in and out of Korra, eliciting moans from her.

"Asami, another. Oh, Spirits."

Asami quickly added another finger and increased her speed. She felt Korra's muscles contract around her fingers. She couldn't help but let her own moans escape. Asami's thumb found Korra's clit and circled it.

Korra's breath became rapid as dug her nails into Asami's shoulders.

"Asami, I-I'm close. Please."

Her muscles seized when Asami abruptly pulled out of Korra.

"No, please. Don't tease me."

"I don't want it like that. I need to taste you."

Asami slid lower pushing Korra's thighs apart. The aroma drove all thoughts from Asami's mind. She pushed Korra's thighs over shoulders and slipped her tongue through Korra's folds. Korra's hands tangled in Asami's hair.

She screamed as Asami slid her tongue inside her. A finger soon replaced her tongue. Asami's mouthed found Korra's clit and sucked it gently. Korra arched her hips up as the orgasm hit. Her scream filled the room before she slumped back into the bed. Asami lifted her head licking Korra off of her lips before sliding up to kiss to woman under her. Asami rested her head and Korra's shoulder.

"I love you so much, Asami. That was incredible."

Asami smiled and just as her eyes slid shut Korra flipped them with her newfound strength. Yellow-green eyes found blues ones. Asami saw unbridled desire in Korra's eyes. She shuttered under her gaze.

"Now, it's your turn. I want you so badly." Asami's breath hitched.

"_Spirits_, Korra, I'm yours." A wicked grin graced Korra's lips.

"I know you are. I'm just going to remind you."

Letting her lips nuzzle and kiss warm flesh, Korra moved down Asami's body, savoring the taste of Asami's skin. The quiet moans that Asami let out, the subtle rocking of her hips, the rapid breathing-Korra wanted to hurry and give Asami what she wanted. But she took her time, running her hands downs her legs and down again, feeling the wetness between her thighs.

"Korra, _please_," she whispered as Korra kissed the inside of her thigh, still teasing her.

She parted Asami's thighs, cupping her hips, groaning with pleasure as her mouth settled over her, tasting her. She held on tightly as Asami's hps rose slowly against her mouth, Asami's finger raked through Korra's hair as she suckled on her swollen clit.

"Oh _Spirits_, Korra, _yes_."

As Asami's orgasm loomed, Korra shifted, sliding two fingers deep inside her as her tongue flicked across her clit, faster and faster. She loved the sounds was making while she felt Asami tighten around her fingers. Asami's hips rose of the bed and she screamed out, jerking wildly against Korra's face before slowly sinking back onto the bed.

Korra smiled as her fingers slipped out of Asami. She moved up and rested herself next to Asami. Asami moved her head and lazily kissed Korra, tasting herself on her lips.

"Spirits, Korra, that was wonderful."

Korra smiled and planted a kiss on Asami's forehead.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I just wanted to give you as much pleasure as you gave me. Plus, you know, I love you and stuff."

Asami rolled her eyes.

"Ever the romantic, my darling. Well, I love you and stuff too."

Korra let out a throaty chuckle as she relaxed herself into Asami's side.

Asami's hand found Korra's, they interlocked their fingers, and Asami slid her eyes shut.

"Korra?"

"Asami?"

"Let's have a baby."

1

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. It was meant to be a short story, but I guess I rambled a bit.

It's what I do.

Please leave some comments and tell me what you think.


End file.
